


Got your back Bec

by BecaEffinMitchell



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaEffinMitchell/pseuds/BecaEffinMitchell
Summary: Chloe is always happy to lend a helping hand, no matter what the situation is.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 19





	Got your back Bec

Back at Bella's dorm.

 _"Hey Bec, do you think you could help me?"_ Said Chloe, walking downstairs from Beca's room.

Beca tilted her head in confusion, then said _"Dude, what was you doing in my room? You know I wasn't up there."_ Beca removed her blanket, provoking her body to shiver from the temperature she had become accustomed to. Beca then pulled herself off the couch, bringing the blanket with her. Clear regret from ever removing her source of heat.

Chloe giggled and trotted over to to Beca, grabbing her hands and pulling her close. Chloe's eyes met Beca's intimately. Now within kissing distance. Chloe slowly leaned forward and put her finger on Beca's lip. Leaning ever so slightly forward again, she whispered " _I've left a little surprise in you room. I've heard you been a little..."_ Chloe's eyes rolled trying to figure out how to phrase her next sentence while staring blankly past Beca.

Now with visibly rounded eyes, raised eyebrows and slack expression. It was apparent Beca was confused. Beca raised a single finger, waving it from side to side trying to grab Chloe's attention from whatever had caught it.

"DUDE!!" Beca said with purpose, slight irritation to be found in her tone trying to obtain Chloe's attention once more.

Beca pulled away, trying to return to the couch and finish the documentary Stacie had recommended. The sudden jolt from Beca leaving Chloe's grip had refocused Chloe. A familiar hand could be felt once more as Beca was pulled back into Chloe.

Chloe's eyes twinkled as she found a way to finish her sentence without sounding crude.

"Don't worry Becs, Amy let me know you was feeling a little _plugged up_. Chloe said while hovering over Beca's stomach. Chloe then nodded in excitement. Leaned in for the final time and said _"I've left a few items upstairs to help with your.....situation"._

Beca immediately pulled away in a sulk and returned to the human shaped imprint she had left in the couch. Beca buried her head into the blanket. Chloe came walking over all innocently and heard a muffled sentence from Beca saying " _Dude, I'm going to kill Any when she gets back. I said that to her in confidence."_

Chloe rested her hand on Beca's back, caressing back and forth with a finger or two. A touch that brought a certain comfort to Beca. _"Don't worry Becs,"_ Said Chloe. _"I won't tell anyone, it's a good thing everyone is studying in their rooms."_

Beca's head lifted and narrow eyes met with Chloe's. _"Dude, how did you hear that, I even said it softly. But thank you, I do appreciate you looking out for me. You've had my back before and you have it now. Literally in this case."_ Beca said as both girls shared a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I've not posted anything for awhile but hey, me and my friend were talking and got inspired! This Bechloe short was then created.


End file.
